


don't worry, my child

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Stitches, Whumptober, tony is on so much pain killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: it's been a hot minute, apologizes





	don't worry, my child

Peter hated waiting in the med wing. Even after Tony made it as comfortable as possible, it was too similar. Peter spent too much time in hospitals, never for good things. May stood next to him, rubbing his shoulder to keep him grounded. She knew how much he spaced out in hospitals. 

“You hungry baby? You haven’t eaten since last night,” Peter nodded, his throat burned when he tried to talk. “I’ll go grab you a little snack from the vending machine.” May gave him a firm shake and walked down the hallway. The vending machine wasn’t even that far down the hall, but Peter could feel his thoughts drifting. He tried grounding himself, wringing his hands together and cracking his knuckles over and over again. Tony had told him it was better than the scratching.

May came back moments later carrying a red Gatorade and a bag of chips. “Try to eat these while we wait.” May sat next to Peter, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. Peter couldn’t blame her. He hadn’t seen Tony in over ten hours, right before he got hit. Tony technically wasn’t allowed visitors, but Cho had let Steve go in. That was a couple of hours ago. Now, Peter stared at the wall, head drifting away-

“Hey Pete,” Steve came around the corner. He still had on his suit pants but had changed out the top for a tee shirt. “You feeling ok?”

“Yeah,” Peter ignored the crack in his voice, “How is he?”

“He’s doing a lot better. You can come back and see him,”

“I can?”

“Yeah, I asked Helen after her last check-in.” Peter glanced back at May. She smiled and nodded, knowing how much he needed to go back. Steve led Peter down the hallway. Nurses and doctors shuffled past, barely glancing at Captain America leading a child around the Med bay. He opens a door at the end of the hall, holding it open for Peter. 

Tony was awake, sitting up and staring at the bed remote like it was his new project. When Peter walked in, his smile lit up the room. 

“Peter! Come here!” Peter looked back at Steve to see the man holding back a laugh.

“Is he high?” Peter whispered.

“Pretty much,” Peter walked over to the bed. Tony held his arms out, pulling Peter onto the bed. Peter sat up so he wouldn’t irritate Tony’s stitches.

“How’s my super-kiddie doing? I missed you!” Steve laughed at Tony from the corner.

“I’m ok, but how are you?”

“Well, I’m pretty tired, but Stevie told me he was gonna get you, so I had to stay awake to see you,”

“I can leave if you want me-”

“No! You gotta stay here!” Tony moved Peter so he was lying next to him, scooching to the side so Peter could have more room to lie down. Peter was going to protest, but he kept quiet. Tony was already falling back asleep, his mouth slightly agape. Steve sat on the chair next to the bed, pulling a book off the table. 

“You should try to sleep, Pete,” Steve said before Peter could even take a breath. Instead, Peter pulled the thin blanket up to his shoulders and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hot minute, apologizes


End file.
